Jeon Somin and Jeon Jiwoo
Jeon Somin (전소민) and Jeon Jiwoo (전지우) are two formidable antagonists in Critical Bits. They do not appear often, but when they do they at best scare the shit out of The Fun Bunch with their menacing (and extremely fucking cool) presence and at worst... well... Appearance Jeon Somin and Jeon Jiwoo are completely identical twins. They are described as dressing asymmetrically to mirror the other and are almost always seen wearing headphones. The faint sound of kpop follows them wherever they go regardless as to whether anything that could be playing it is nearby. If you look closely, they both have a strange vertical slit down their neck... History Jeon Somin and Jeon Jiwoo are introduced together in Episode 8: Actions Have Consequences in the front office of Wallace H. Dale High where Kim is struck by how fucking cool they are. Later in that same episode they are brought in by Ratfink to (spoilers) intimidate Kim into agreeing to work for Ratfink again, this time pro bono or else. They appear again in Episode 15: Jodo, where (BIG SPOILERS) they murder Jodo. Jodo's death is off screen but the sound of their kpop is described as growing louder and louder before drowning out the sounds of Jodo fighting back. In Episode 20: Prom When? Ratfink has the two of them sit and keep an eye on Kim. Kim talks to them about one of her favorite shows, Carnival Eats. They do not seem care much about what Kim has to say, only sitting and glaring at her, looking very cool. After Ratfink's plan is revealed, the two of them attack Kim. It is then shown that they both have a strange vertical slit in their skin that goes from their throats down their torsos. Gerry tries to turn off their powers but they are unaffected by it, confirming that they are creating the sound of the kpop with their bodies somehow. During Episode 21: Prom Now!, Jeon Somin and Jeon Jiwoo paralyze Kim with the sound of their kpop. One of them then opens up the slit in her throat to reveal a large mouth with many sets of razor sharp teeth and takes a bite into Kim's shoulder. Gerry mind-palaces both of them and it is revealed that the two of them are just giant mouths, the many sharp teeth of which rotate and grind against each other to create the sound of kpop. Gerry knocks them out and they are taken into the custody of The Fun Bunch and N.A.N.N.I.E. with the rest of the villains at prom. After that, they appear briefly in Episode 27: ...Prom Then and Episode 30: Teen Friendz. They are being kept with the rest of the villains from prom in Gerry's Mind Jail, watched by The Inn Keeper. Their specific mind prison/happy place is endless murder. Abilities They appear to be able to manifest kpop music. SPOILERS FOR Episode 21: Prom Now!: Jeon Somin and Jeon Jiwoo were made by D.E.T.E.N.T.I.O.N. In their true forms, they are two giant mouths with many rows of razor sharp teeth that grind together to create the sound of kpop music. That music serves both as a paralytic and pain enhancer. Their victims are frozen in place and eaten alive, the pain of which is far greater than that would normally be. Trivia * Joel Ruiz, the GM, has mentioned that he named Jeon Somin and Jeon Jiwoo after two real kpop artists. ** They are named after Jeon Somin and Jeon Jiwoo from the kpop band ' KARD' * They are said to radiate an aura of extreme cool. You see them, and you want them to like you. This isn't a super power, they are just some very cool teens. Category:Fun Bunch Saga NPCs Category:Non-Player Characters Category:D.A.Y.C.A.R.E. Category:D.E.T.E.N.T.I.O.N.